The Fetal 3D Study started in September 2015 with development of the 3D volume measurement protocols and data collection instruments. The sonography experts at Baylor performed an extensive literature review and developed summaries with measurement specifics for all fetal parameters. An important part of the study is assessment of the quality of the organ of interest and will include determining whether the region of interest has any motion artifact, extent of tissue compression, and degree of visualization of the soft tissue borders. A comprehensive training program for all key personnel was undertaken including an intensive two day training workshop. Cataloging and measurement were completed in June 2019 and data cleaning and preparation is in progress.